


So Bright He Blocks the Night

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing was a job that required long hours and intense focus. Luckily, Draco had someone waiting at home to help him unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bright He Blocks the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend on tumblr.

Draco knew that he should have thought twice before becoming a Healer. He’d wanted to help out and turn things around for his family, and he _was_ rather suited to the job, but these late night shifts were going to be the death of him. He had been on his feet for a solid fifteen hours, going from bed to bed checking on patients and sending nurses scattering with his patented glare.

The truth of it was that Draco was very good at his job. Good enough that even though he had been a Death Eater and still had the Mark to prove it, he was one of the more sought after Healers at St Mungo’s, and he had lost very few patients.

His particular brand of stubbornness worked well for Healing, as did his logical brain and methodical habits. So he loved his job, really, but coming home to a dark house at four in the morning was not his idea of a good thing.

Harry was probably already asleep, curled up in their large bed snoring away. Draco envied him. Playing professional Quidditch wasn’t an easy job by any means, but it was the off season, so Harry had nothing to do but watch Teddy from time to time and sleep in.

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he let himself into the house, smiling when he saw that Harry had left the fire going and the lights on downstairs. So considerate, his boyfriend. He bypassed the food left on the counter, too tired to even think about eating. All he wanted was his bed. Even a shower was going to have to wait until the next day, which he blessedly had off.

As he had thought, Harry was curled up in the bed, hugging Draco’s pillow to his chest with the covers bunched around his waist. It was chilly in the room, and Draco chuckled, leaning over and pulling the soft blanket up over Harry’s shoulders. “Lucky bastard,” he murmured, staring down at him.

“Mmm, I am, aren’t I?” Harry murmured, smiling and not opening his eyes. “It’s about time you got your sorry arse home, Draco.”

Draco snorted, flicking Harry on the ear and straightening up to undress. “I can assure you if I’d had the choice, I would have been home hours ago.”

Harry yawned and propped himself up on one arm. “Was there an emergency?” he asked, blinking myopically at Draco.

“Mm, as good as. Mrs. Fendleton was convinced that she was having a heart attack for over an hour. We kept checking her vitals, but there was no sign of anything abnormal. Every time we would leave and tell her to get some sleep, she’d scream bloody murder. Finally we had to sedate her, and it turned out she just had gas. Probably from the abysmal chicken dinner they served tonight.”

They had reached the point where Harry knew all about Draco’s patients, so he knew that Mrs. Fendleton was a handful. He smiled and held one hand out to Draco once he was undressed. “Poor Draco,” he said with a smirk. “Forced to tend to the delusions of little old ladies. Come to bed, and I’ll make it all better.”

“I hope by that you mean you’re going to let me sleep,” Draco said, arching an eyebrow and ignoring Harry’s hand for the moment to hang his robes and put the rest of his clothes into the hamper.

“Nope,” Harry replied. “No sleeping allowed.”

Draco made a disgruntled noise and folded his arms. He was sure his stern look would have worked a lot better if he wasn’t naked, but really. “Potter, it’s after four in the morning. Sleep is the only thing that’s allowed.”

“Get in the bed, Draco,” Harry said, mimicking the look. “You don’t even have to do anything. Just let me take care of you, yeah?”

“Ugh,” Draco said, relenting and slipping into the bed, lying on his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow. “The things I do for you.” And he didn’t need to be able to see Harry to know he was going to be rolling his eyes.

“You get a caring boyfriend who wants to pleasure you. How difficult it must be to be you,” Harry said, moving so that he was straddling Draco’s waist. He slid his hands over the pale expanse of Draco’s back, eliciting a shiver from him.

Draco snorted, pressing his face deeper into the pillow. He couldn’t deny that Harry was good with his hands, and he relaxed further and further as Harry worked the kinks from his shoulders and back. His job was stressful, but Harry was slowly making him feel much better.

And making lower parts of his body start to take interest.

A moan slipped out of him, and Harry laughed. “I thought you were tired,” he teased.

“I am, but you know how I get when you give me massages.”

“I do,” Harry replied, and from the smug tone of his voice, Draco could tell that he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Prat,” Draco muttered, but he arched a bit under Harry’s hands, sighing deeply when he slid down and started massaging his arse.

Despite his aroused state, Draco could feel his tiredness taking over him as Harry worked. At least until he felt the velvety touch of Harry’s tongue swiping over his arse hole. That jolted him awake, and he bucked back. He loved when Harry did this to him, sliding and pressing that talented tongue against his hole.

Pleasure shot through Draco’s body like a rocket, and he pressed his hands and face to the softness of the pillows, trying to control his breathing. That tongue was definitely getting him turned on, and when it pressed past that ring of muscle and began to fuck into him lightly, he knew that he was probably going to end up coming hard before he ended up sleeping. He was suddenly very alright with that.

Harry pulled back for a moment, and there was a whispered spell and a moment of fumbling and then there was a slick finger pressing into his hole alongside the tongue that was doing such sinful things. Draco pressed back into the stimulation, spreading his legs wider and trying to give Harry more access.

He kept working him open, sliding a second finger in and scissoring them around his tongue. Whatever he was using as lube was warm and smelled nice, and the intrusion was good and familiar. He relaxed into it, moaning softly when those fingers pressed deeper inside of him.

“Harry,” Draco groaned.

All too soon, Harry was pulling away, leaving Draco panting and whining there on the bed. His cock was trapped under him, or else he would have been stroking it to add more to the feeling. Draco ground his hips down into the mattress, trying to get some friction only to have Harry smack his arse firmly. “Stop that,” he said, trying and failing to sound stern.

“But, Harry,” Draco whined, turning his head to pout over his shoulder.

“You’re going to get what you want, you brat,” Harry replied. He held out one hand, and from their bathroom, a small jar thunked into his hand. Draco recognized it as the lubricant that he had brewed himself, and he grinned, putting his head back to the pillow and letting Harry work. He knew that if Harry said he’d get what he wanted, then he would.

He heard the catch of Harry’s breath as he slicked his cock and curled his toes when he felt the blunt head of it rubbing against his entrance. Draco could feel how hard Harry was, and every time the head of him grazed his hole, he wanted Harry to just push it in already. “Please,” he hissed softly, rolling his hips back.

“Well, it’s not like I can say no,” Harry whispered.

Draco held his breath as he lined up his cock with his hole and then slowly began to push his way in. It hurt just a bit, since Harry’s cock was a lot thicker than his fingers, but it was a familiar burn and he welcomed it each and every time that they did this. He didn’t even bother to muffle his pleasured cry when Harry pushed in a bit harder, fully seating himself inside of him.

There was a breathless moment to adjust, and then Harry was on top of him, pinning him to the bed with his solid weight even as he held most of himself up on his arms.

Harry pressed his face to the back of his neck, and Draco could feel him smile against his skin as he pulled out just a bit and then slid back in, fucking him shallowly and probably enjoying the pleading noises that Draco was making as a response. He didn’t want to be teased anymore.

And it was so hard to hold back the noises that wanted to come out of his mouth, so he didn’t even bother to try as Harry slid in and out of him, letting his feel every single inch of his cock in that tight hole of his.

Each drag sent sparks flying through his body, almost enough to get him to where he needed to be, but not quite. Draco felt the head of Harry’s cock brush his prostate, and then he clenched his fists in the sheets. “Harry, please!”

Apparently that was all the coaxing Harry needed.

He pulled nearly all the way out, until just the tip of his cock was still inside of him, and then shoved back in, making Draco take the full length of his cock all at once. It felt amazing, and Draco whimpered into the pillow pressing back and meeting each of his hard thrusts as best he could.

There was no way that he was going to last long. Not when he was already tired and so hard that he felt his cock digging into his skin. Even the press of the soft sheets against it was acting as stimulation, and Harry had found the spot inside of him that threatened to be his undoing.

The two of them groaned and panted together, and Draco could tell Harry was close by the way his thrusts started to become erratic, slamming into Draco over and over again.

It only took one good one, directly aimed at that bundle of nerves to bring Draco to his climax with a sharp cry. He tried to arch into it, but Harry’s weight held him down, leaving him to writhe and squirm through the pleasure under him.

He went limp on the bed when he was spent, feeling the dampness of his come spreading under him, but he was too tired to care. Harry was still fucking him, chasing his own release, and Draco made a soft sound when he felt Harry spasm and then come deep inside of him.

Harry was considerate enough to roll to the side before he collapsed, breathing hard and trailing a hand down Draco’s sweaty back.

“Now, you can sleep,” he teased breathlessly.

“Halfway there already,” Draco mumbled, too sated and worn out to move. “Wet.”

They had been together long enough that Harry should know what that meant. When the cold tickle of a cleaning charm brushed over his skin, taking care of any excess fluids, Draco smiled. He let Harry maneuver him under the covers and snuggled back when Harry draped an arm around his waist, spooning him to his chest.

“Night, Draco,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco wanted to reply that it was already morning, but he was too far gone for that.


End file.
